The goal of the Creighton University Health Services Research Development Project is to develop both faculty and infrastructure to achieve and maintain a long-term, sustainable health services research effort. A three phase plan describes the building steps to achieve this goal. We have created a vision for our health services research program, have outlined the ideal program and needs through assistance from outside expertise, propose to retain consultant services of established researchers of health services research development and successful AHRQ-sponsored Building Research Infrastructure Capacity (BRIC) programs, solidified community partners and government partners in the state of Nebraska and with collaborations in South Dakota, and have developed university wide administrative and faculty support. There are two parts to this application: the Institutional Research Infrastructure Development Plan and the Research Project Plan. The specific aims of the Institutional Research Infrastructure Development Plan are to: 1) develop the skills and abilities of faculty to conduct health services research within the newly formed Creighton Health Services Research Program (CHRP) that is sufficient to achieve and sustain long-term competitive funding in health services research; 2) develop the infrastructure and resources to improve capacity and support the CHRP research faculty to achieve and sustain long-term competitive funding in health services research; 3) prepare a nationally competitive application for funding within the next two years that is built upon the work originating from the BRIC research project; 4) develop the processes that support forming and maintaining interdisciplinary research teams focused on health services research consistent with the priorities of AHRQ; and 5) develop the processes that support timely dissemination of research products generated through the conduct of health services research. To aid in accomplishing these aims we have identified three CHRP faculty to develop as Research Fellow Mentees with focused expertise development plans. The Research Project Plan, will be conducted by the CHRP Research Fellow Mentees. This project has been designed to engage all three mentees as an interdisciplinary team with responsibilities on the project consistent with their individualized plans for developing health services research expertise. The purpose of this study is to describe the current use, intention to use, and acceptance of hand held technologies and their clinical support applications available by primary care physicians across the states of Nebraska and South Dakota; a research project centered on the research goals of AHRQ. Funding of this BRIC proposal will build depth of faculty researchers in areas of need and affiliate our research faculty in successful translational and practice-based research partnerships. Funding of this BRIC will facilitate the capacity needed to advance the Creighton University's health services research mission in a more rapid and sustainable fashion. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]